


Klance one shots

by memesonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean Lance (Voltron), I mean, Idk what i'm doing, Just enjoy, Klance au, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Voltron, Why Did I Write This?, did prompts, eventually, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, just kinda wrote, keith au, lance au, mostly dumb stuff, my friend and i, one shots, we timed ourselves and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesonice/pseuds/memesonice
Summary: A collection of Klance one shots my friend and I wrote-- we were timed 3-5 minutes and the other person gave the prompt. Yeah most of these are pretty bad (I'm editing nothing so enjoy the typos)  but maybe we'll turn a few into real actual things???? yeah idk why I'm publishing these





	1. V - Long Distance

# V- long distance

Lance is sad because he misses his friend. His friend is Keith. Keith lives in far a way. LAnce lives in California because everyone lives there anbd its really cool. But no wtaer. But its ok cause thats over with. Lance calls Keith every day and pines helplessly because wow Keith is a babe and is also hotter than California which is saying something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Keith lives in Maine. So literlly the opposite side of the world. Or country. Both. They talk a lot and the time difference doesnt really matter cause it is only two? Hours. Thye skype a lot and little does Lance know- KEith likes him back!! But hes pining too and it sucks a lot cause they are both suffering but they dont know. So eventually Lance is like, this has to stop I hAte this, so he decides to get plane tickets. He flies for a bit and then he lands in Maine, and Keith is lowkey shocked- ok highkey because Lance never said anyting:?


	2. A - dog park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dog park au

# A - dog park

Keith just adopted a pupper named red (after the power ranger ofc) and he wanted some father son bonding time with his new doggo. He walked to the park down the street which was convientlyb a dog park. He walked in and put red on a leash so he wouldnt run away and forget about keith. Keith was just casually swaggering around when he noticed a pretty little (tall,, very tall boi) in the back of the park. Keith went up to him and started making out w him bc beaver dam he was sexi and yummy


End file.
